Princess Ringo Gets Kidnapped
by CrazyHetaliaFan
Summary: Ringo gets kidnapped by John who is an evil wizard. Prince George needs to rescue his lover! John put a curse on Ringo when he was born and it never happened! But now he's making it happen! Ringo's in danger of dying but George won't let him. Warning: RAPE, CROSSDRESSING, AND SLASH!


Princess Ringo gets Kidnapped!

Summary: Ringo gets kidnapped by John who is an evil wizard. Prince George needs to rescue his lover! John put a curse on Ringo when he was born and it never happened! But now he's making it happen! Ringo's in danger of dying but George won't let him.

Parings: George/Ringo and a little John/Ringo.

Rating: T

Warnings: Fighting, language, rape, and slash.

Princess Ringo woke up, all he remembered was that he was sleeping in his bed and now he was in a small room. "Mum? Maureen! I'm ready for me breakfast!" He called "Maureen? Barbara?!" "Glad to see yer awake." "Who are yeh?!" "Princess Ringo, yeh don't remember me." "Who are yeh?!" "I'm John, remember me?" "N-no! Y-yeh put that curse on me!" Ringo screamed and he laughed. "Princess, that curse should 'ave 'appened already! Why 'asn't it worked?!" "I found love!" "That shouldn't 'ave stopped it!" John growled and he left the room. Ringo looked at his hands, "G-Georgie...where are yeh?" Ringo sighed.

"George! George!" Queen Elsie yelled as his son's future husband ran in. "What is it yer majesty?" "Ritchie's been kidnapped!" "No! By who?!" "I don't know! But I bet it was John!" "No! Ritchie's curse! 'e put it on 'im!" "Please I beg of yeh! Find me son!" "I will! I won't let yeh down! I promise!" George yelled and he ran out.

Ringo bit his lip and John came in with a glass. He forced Ringo's mouth open. "No! No!" Ringo cried and John forced the potion down Ringo's mouth forcing him to swallow it. Ringo screamed and he started gaging on what went down his throat. It burned and he fainted. "Phase one of the curse done, five more to go." John laughed at the sleeping Ringo.

George made his horse go faster. "C'mon Marie, run faster." He whispered to his horse and she went faster. "Ritchie, jus' yeh wait! I'll save yeh!"

Ringo woke up and John looked at him. "G-Geo will stop yeh!" John laughed and he said "The curse will kill yeh off before 'e gets 'ere." Ringo gasped in pain, and John pinned him to the ground. He grabbed Ringo's skirt and he lifted it up. He quickly pulled his own pants down and Ringo screamed as he felt John's member go up his ass. Ringo cried in pain as he started thrusting in and out of him. "George!" Ringo screamed and John laughed.

A few minutes later, Ringo screamed as John released inside of him. Ringo sat up as John pulled out of him. Ringo felt weak...that damn curse was killing him and he almost vomited. John laughed "Only four more phases to go till yer dead! Elsie will 'ave no 'eir!" Ringo fell back down on the ground and Ringo whispered "G-George will save me..." John laughed and he touched Ringo's shoulder. Ringo gasped as he felt even more weaker. John laughed and he said "Three more." Ringo coughed and blood dripped down his mouth. "Sleep well Princess Ringo!" He whispered and Ringo fainted.

"Ritchie, I know yer 'ere somewhere close!" George said and he saw John's castle. "Ritchie, I'll be there soon! 'old on!" He knew that John would make the curse happen and then his Ringo would be dead, but he knew he'd make it in time...wouldn't he?

Ringo woke up again and John laughed at the weakened man. Ringo started sobbing and John said "Yer pain and suffering will end soon." Ringo bit his lip and he felt even weaker, he wondered when he was going to die...George would avenge him...then a loud "JOHN!" "Prince George, 'ave yeh come to watch yer future spouse die?!" "NO! Ritchie! Get up!" George begged and Ringo moaned in pain "G-Geo..." George ran over to him helping him up. Ringo screamed and John laughed "The final phase of the curse!" "GEORGE!" "Ritchie! I 'ave yeh, I won't let yeh die!" He turned to John "Yeh better not let 'im die!" John laughed "'e won't! If yeh can defeat me!" He turned into a large dragon. George growled "For Ritchie!" He stood up and charged at the dragon. George drew out his sword and he started stabbing at it. "Die!" He screamed and John growled.

He blew fire and George dodged it. "Damn!" He muttered and he looked back at Ringo, he was unconscious...or was he dead...George couldn't tell. George growled and he stabbed at John. John growled and he quickly blew fire again. But George was quick and he stabbed John in the foot. John roared and George smirked. He threw the sword but it missed John "No!" George screamed and John growled. He changed back into a human and George ran over to Ringo. "I'm sorry Ritchie..." George whispered and he saw his sword. He ran over to it and he grabbed it. "'ey John!" John turned around but George stabbed him in the arm.

"Let 'im live!" He screamed and John said "Why should I?!" "I love 'im! Please!" John smirked "Then give me the first child Ringo gets." "What?! Please something else!" "Fine! Let me out of exile!" "Okay, but yeh better not ever fucking come to the kingdom!" "...sure..." "Good!" Ringo's eyes fluttered open and George smiled.

George picked Ringo up bridal style and he sat him on his horse. He got on as well and Ringo put his head on George's chest. "L-let's go 'ome, Georgie..." Ringo fell asleep on George a few minutes later and they got home about thirty minutes later.

He laid Ringo down on his bed and he quickly changed his lover's dress to his night gown. He kissed Ringo on the forehead and he quickly retreated to the throne room where Elsie was at. "Ritch, was almost killed by John but Ritch was saved by me." "Good, now will yeh please stay with Ritchie tonight?" "Yes, I will." "Yeh might as well go." "I will, night Elsie." "Good night George."

George quickly went back into Ringo's room and he laid down beside him. He kissed Ringo on the cheek and he blew out the candle and he fell asleep. Ringo was safe and George knew Ringo would need that sleep...He knew that Elsie was grateful that her son was rescued and George also knew that John would be back one day...but just to get out of exile...well George really needed to shut the hell up so he could go into dreamland with his Ringo.

-Fin-


End file.
